Kindergarten
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: This is the story of how Kyllie, Rihxy, and Xonny all came to know and love the great Axel. It all started in Kindergarten...[ONESHOT]


A/N: Hey! Due to my recent writers block for "A New Beginning"…I'm going to write this! It's just a one-shot…so don't panic…xD

Anyway it's basically about Kyllex, Rihxy, and Xonny when they/we were little kindergarteners, and when we first became Axel fangirls.

Oh yeah and this story is told in the perspective of little Kyllie (ahem a.k.a me!) so the grammar is like a little kids. Trust me I don't speak that way! It's just for the sake of the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!

xxx

"Rihxy!!"

It was the first day of kindergarten. Me and Xonny had a sleepover last night, but Rihxy wasn't allowed to come 'cause her mommy said that she couldn't spend the night on a school night. 'Specially the night before the first day.

We was walking up to our classroom, Miss Minnie's class, when we saw Rihxy.

"Hiya, guys!!" Rihxy waved at us.

"Yay! I'm so excited that we have the same class!" Xonny said. Rihxy and me nodded.

"Lets go line up outside the door! Then we can get good seats." Rihxy pointed out.

"Good idea, Rihx!" The three of us walked up to the door and stood outside it. I could tell we were at the right place 'cause the sign on the door said 'Miss Minnie's Kindergarten Class' on it. Also there was a bunch of kids by it that looked our age.

Finally after forever, Miss Minnie opened the door and let us all come inside. She told us to sit wherever we wanted, so me and Rihxy and Xonny sat at the table in the back. Miss Minnie started to call out peoples names to see if they were here or not, but I didn't understand. How could they answer if they weren't here? How would Miss Minnie be able to know if they couldn't tell her if they was here or not?

Anyways, she called my name and I told her I was here. After she was done "takin attendance", as she called it, Miss Minnie started to pass out markers and paper.

"Yay! Coloring!" Xonny exclaimed. She grabbed the purple marker that was on the table and Rihxy grabbed the red one.

"Hey!! How come I don't get one!!" I whined. There was no more markers on the table! But Miss Minnie must have heard me 'cause she came over and she let me choose what color I wanted. I chose orange.

Miss Minnie told the whole class to draw our families. I drew a pretty picture of me, my mommy, my daddy, and my baby sister. Also in the picture was our big fluffy kitty, and our new puppy!

I looked over to see what Rihxy and Xonny were drawing. Rihxy's picture had her and her little brother jumping on their trampoline. Also her mommy and daddy and doggy were there, too. Xonny had a picture of her mommy and daddy hugging her. Her puppy was there too.

Miss Minnie said she was gonna collect the papers, but right when she was about to start, the door opened. Everybody looked over to see who was coming in.

It was a boy with really bright red hair and green eyes. He looked a lot older than us. As he walked past our table, he flashed a big smile and me, Xonny, and Rihxy. Then he walked up to Miss Minnie's desk and gave her a note. I donno what it said, but Miss Minnie read it really fast and told him somethin that I didn't hear.

The boy walked back down the path and took a seat at our table.

Miss Minnie said to us, "Class, this is Axel, he's a 3rd grader. He's visiting our class today to help me out." I raised my hand. Miss Minnie called on me.

"Um, Miss Minnie, why do ya need help?" I asked her.

"Well, Axel here is just helping me out in case I need something. But for now he'll just sit at your desk, okay?" I told her okay.

Miss Minnie told the class to introduce ourselves to everyone at our tables. Some other boy named Sora asked her what we would do if we already knew the people at our tables, but Miss Minnie said that we had to do it anyway.

"Hi Axel! I'm Xonelel, but you can call me Xonny!" Xonny said cheerfully to Axel.

"And I'm Rihxanonn, or Rihxy." Rihxy said.

"And I'm Kyllex or Kyllie!" I exclaimed.

"Cool. I'm Axel, and I like fire! What do you guys like?" he asked us.

"I like fire!!" Rihxy said. I said I did too.

"I don't like fire, I love it!!" Xonny said.

"That's awesome! You guys like fire too! What is your favorite kind of candy?" Axel kept asking us questions and we answered them. He was a very interesting boy. Xonny even asked him if she could touch his hair, but he told us that it would mess it up and that we would have to wait until some other time.

So, for the rest of the day, we did fun activities and we got to know a lot of the other kids in the class! Me, Xonny, and Rihxy also became really good friends with Axel, and he said that he was coming back to help Miss Minnie out again tomorrow. The funny thing was that Axel didn't even help Miss Minnie once. He just pretended he was one of the Kindergarteners like us.

But, the next day, Axel came again, and he sat at our table just like the day before. He even played with us at recess. We played this game on the monkey bars to see who could skip the most bars. Axel could, 'cause he said he was just cooler like that. But I said it was just 'cause he had longer arms.

As the days went by, the three of us started to like Axel more and more. But one day, Axel wasn't there. Xonny said that he must just be sick or something, but I had a feeling that it was somethin else. Rihxy asked Miss Minnie why he wasn't here.

"Oh, well, I didn't need anymore help, so Axel gets to go back to his own class from now on." Miss Minnie said. What she said didn't make sense. Miss Minnie didn't need help anymore? But it didn't seem like she needed help in the first place, why couldn't Axel stay here, with us?

Me, Rihxy, and Xonny all were very sad that day. Xonny even cried a little, but not hard. She said she didn't want to 'ruin her image'. At recess we played the monkey bar game, but it wasn't the same without Axel. The next day was just the same…no Axel in our class. It was the same everyday for a long time…what seemed like forever…until one day…

It was almost the halfway point of the year. We was in our classroom, like always, when Axel came in! Xonny, Rihxy, and me all waved at him happily and he waved back. He went to talk to Miss Minnie again. They were talkin for a while, and us and all the other Kindergarteners didn't know what to do, so we just sat there.

Finally after they was done talkin, Miss Minnie said somethin to Axel that all of us heard.

"Not again, Axel! Fine, but if you get in trouble again, you're not staying here! Get Miss Daisy to put you in Mr. Donald's class!" she said. Axel said "Yes ma'am," and came to sit at our desk, like he used to every day.

"Hi guys!" he said to us.

"Axel, you got in trouble?? Is that why you were coming here all the time?" I asked him.

"Well, kinda. I was just trying to have a laugh…but Miss Daisy really can't stand me so she always sends me to this class. I donno why though, I don't really learn anything here, but she says that I'll learn more here so she sends me to Miss Minnie's class." Axel explained.

"So, when Miss Minnie said that you were here to help her, you really weren't?" Rihxy asked.

"Nope! I was just here cuz I stole some snacks from the snack cupboard. I don't see what the big deal was though, Miss Daisy doesn't give me enough!!" he said.

"Hey, Axel…" Xonny said.

"What, Xonny?" he answered.

"Can I touch your hair, plleeease!!" she asked.

"Ugh, fine! But don't mess it up. If ya do, I will kill you!" Axel said. Xonny squealed and she reached over to touch his shiny red hair. Me and Rihxy went over to touch it too.

All three of us were so amazed, his hair was so soft!

"Wow Axely, your hair is so soft!" Rihxy said.

"Yeah! It's like a kitten!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. I use this cool gel stuff that makes it stick up, but it's still soft feeling. I really like it 'cause it works good. My daddy says it's expensive though. But I don't care. As long as I'm not paying for it!" Axel said.

"Axel, who is your best friend?" asked Xonny randomly.

"Oh, my best friend is Roxas! He's a Kindergartener like you guys though. And I guess you guys are sort of my best friends. But not as much as Rox." Axel said.

"Oh, cool! Well, my best friends are Rihxy and Kyllie." Xonny said.

"Yeah, and my best friends are Xonny and Kyllie." Rihxy spoke.

"And my best friends are Xonny and Rihxy!" I said. Axel nodded and said that he got it. He said we didn't need to say it over and over.

The rest of the year was just the same. Axel got in trouble a lot I guess, so he came into our class a lot. I don't know how he gets his education if he spends all his time in a Kindergarten class, but oh well. It was fun with him there, and besides, if it weren't for his childish ways, we would never have become Axel fangirls.

xxx

A/N: Yay! That's the end! I hope you guys all liked it! Lol its kind of random! But oh well!

Well, please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! See ya!


End file.
